horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
M.I.L.F.$
"M.I.L.F. $" (pronounced "Milf Money") is a song recorded by American singer Fergie for her second studio album, Double Dutchess ''(2017). It was produced by Polow da Don and released as the second single from the record following "L.A. Love (La La)" on July 1, 2016 by Interscope and will.i.am Music Group. It debuted at number 34 on the US ''Billboard Hot 100 with 65,000 in first-week sales. Lyrics You got that You got that You got that milk money I got that I got that I got that MILF money You got that You got that You got that milk money I got that I got that I got that MILF money I got that MILF money I got that MILF money I got that MILF money I got that MILF money Heard you're in the mood For a little milfshake Welcome to the dairy Dutchess love factory I could whip it up fix You up straight away C'mon in the front door Leavin' out the back door Whip it flip it hay Been workin' At your service To give it to ya Didn't mean to Make you nervous You mutha fucker You got that You got that You got that milk money I got that I got that I got that MILF money I got that MILF money I got that MILF money Me and the girls Up in the club Hatin' ass ho's but I don't give a fuck Runnin' a muck Ownin' the spot Buyin' the bar like I Bought all these rocks I've been Workin' all week Now where the hell is my drink Hair and nails on fleek All my girls on fleek Cause we I-n-d-e-p-e-n-d-e-n-t Do you know What that means Can't see me b-r-o-k-e I'm p-a-I-d Heard about me I'm sayin' You got that You got that You got that milk money I got that I got that I got that MILF money You got that You got that You got that milk money I got that I got that I got that milf I've been Whippin' this up I've been Tippin' this cup I've been waitin' my turn I've been workin' so hard Got my spirit turnt up And I can't stop now I've been runnin' so long I've been fighting So strong I want it I need it I got it for real I love it real woman I'll feed you this meal Hey mama I did it The top of the hill Been a minute Don't forget it Mutha fucker I'm ill Now let me see Ya MILF shake Let me see ya MILF shake I got that MILF money I got that MILF money I got that MILF money Let me see ya MILF shake I got that MILF money I got that milf Money (shake, shake) (Shake, shake) I got That MILF money Been workin' at Your service To give it to ya Didn't mean to Make you nervous To give it to you You mutha fucker Let me see ya MILF shake Let me see ya MILF shake I got that MILF money I got that MILF money I got that MILF money Been workin' at Your service To give it to ya Didn't mean to Make you nervous To give it to you You mutha fucker Why It Sucks # Fergie tries too hard to rap and sound dominant in this song. # The song resembles MILF pornography. # The lyrics were ridiculous and repetitive with "You got that and I got that" in particular being repeated 44 times total. # The music video was utterly disgusting. Just like how Jlo did not act her age in 2014 by just shaking her ass, this song is somehow a rehash of that song but with breast milk as the subject. A small child was also featured in the music video. # Like Bon Appétit, the song is supposed to be a feminist anthem, except this time, Fergie raps about how a mom (or M.I.L.F in this case) can still have a sexual appeal, which like Bon Appétit was poorly executed than expected. # The beat is very grating. # The video is disgusting and just features celebrity moms (including Ciara, Chrissy Teigen, and Kim Kardashian) drinking milk overly sexually and pouring it on themselves. # The obvious product placement for Fergie's clothing line used in this video. # Also lines from Macklemore’s Can’t Hold Us imported. Music Video Fergie - M.I.L.F. $ Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Offensive Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Club songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Feminist Anthems Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:2016 Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Booty Anthems